


（九）只愿君心似我心

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 脑洞梗，一个没有伏地魔的abo世界。





	（九）只愿君心似我心

在禁书区夜游的勇敢的十四岁的小Harry突然闻到一阵诱人的香气。

淡淡的，像是草药的清香，但又有些苦涩，像是不小心打翻了的一瓶高浓度的伏特加，让人沉醉。

不过，好好闻~而且，好熟悉的味道~

被内心涌起的欲望，哦不，好奇驱使下，小Harry绕过层层书架，找到了那个将自己包裹在黑暗中的黑漆漆的……

等等，黑漆漆？

“Snape教授？！！！”

小Harry嗅了嗅空气中浓郁的发情气味，内心深处一种难以言喻的冲动使他鬼使神差的释放出了自己的信息素。

也许不是鬼使神差？

看着这位父母的好友，其实，他第一次梦遗时的梦中情人便是Snape教授……

噢，天哪，他一直为自己喜欢上一位“alpha”而焦躁纠结，结果？他亲爱的教授是一位Omega，散发着诱人信息促使他靠近令他想要不断索取他的Omega？！

小Harry不由想起当初和父母说想和教授在一起时那个眼神，原来是这个意思么？

“教授……”

靠近因为感受到他的信息素而更加不住颤抖的教授，小Harry的内心突然有一种渴望，想要让他哭泣，想要占有他、标记他，想要……

“该死的Potter，如果你还有点脑子就应该挪动你的腿迅速离开这并且通知Poppy！”

没有躲开指着自己的魔杖，反而更加靠近由于发情又被自己的信息素吸引的教授，Harry捧起了他亲爱的教授的脸颊，轻轻在嘴角点缀，趁对方因惊讶而微启嘴唇的缝隙硬是挤入自己的舌头在对方口腔内不断搅动，接着散出更加强硬的信息素来笼罩这个人的诱人气息，警告任何可能被吸引而来的alpha，这个Omega已经，哦不，即将属于他了！

“唔~唔！！！”

嘴唇一丝刺痛，短暂的清明使Snape教授用仅剩的力气推开双手已经在身上游走的小Harry，然而衣领半敞的人用含有水汽的黑眸瞪起人来一点威慑力都没有，反而更加诱惑性感。

“该死的，你在干什么！格兰芬多扣十分，因为你……唔！”

堵住那双已被初尝情事不知轻重的小Harry有些咬肿的红润的唇，唔，如果能扣十分就能追到媳妇，其实并没有什么关系，五十分也可以。

小Harry明显故意忽略了明天可能遇见的级长铁青的脸色，嘛，这也算是Potter家的一个传统嘛——天大地大，媳妇最大。

“教授，Severus，请允许我这么叫您。”很明显再次被体内情欲控制的魔药教授并不能回答，那就当做默认了，“我从二年级时就喜欢上你了，已经两年多了呢~可我还是如此的喜欢您。”

对于教授身上繁琐的扣子感到不耐，对其一个“四分五裂”，满意地看到这白皙的身体全部展现在他眼前。

“Severus，把你的全部都给我好不好？”

意料之中没有回答，这个人即使被欲望如此折磨也不懂得如何安抚自己，看后穴湿润的程度，这个爱逞强的人怕是已经撑了许久。思及此，Harry不由有些庆幸以及后怕，如果今天没有夜游，如果有别的人来……没有如果！这个另他朝思暮想的Omega马上就属于他了，他将会干进他的子宫，他将会标记他，将会怀上他的孩子……Harry感到自己的下身简直鼓胀地要爆出来了。

也许，趁人之危并不好？

差点化身为兽的小狮子难得用脑子思考了一个极为现实的问题——他在Severus眼中也许只是个没有担当没有智慧的没脑子的格兰芬多，而，没有爱情？！

一个狮子可以追爱，但不能强迫一个发情期的Omega，否则，先不论Severus会如何，他家看似温柔实则暴力且已经实际警告及威胁过他的母亲大人会先把自己的腺体给挖出来的。

“啊！”

咬下魔药教授的后颈做了一个简单标记，这足已为魔药教授争取一个小时的时间，这期间，他可以选择回地窖取来抑制剂，也可以选择，接受他……

—————切分线———回到半小时以前————

魔药教授跌坐在禁书区一个不起眼的角落，虽然刚才服用了抑制剂，但是，该死的适应性！他又要去改进这个该死的抑制剂了！

不过，首先，眼下的情况该如何？

后处已经开始自动湿润，渴望着能有一个有力的东西充满它，不知道是信息素还是什么的影响，魔药教授腿软地瘫坐着连一丝气力也没有，更别说去医疗翼向Poppy寻求帮助，现在，他真的需要一个alpha，但一想到会被某个未知alpha进入甚至标记，Snape教授感到一阵恶心，心中涌出一股绝望……

Snape从小生活在父亲的暴力之中，母亲去世前告诫自己，一定要找到一个可以爱自己的alpha，一定要好好保护自己……可是，现在呢？难道他注定不配得到爱么？

在性别检测前，他曾经喜欢过一个红发绿眼睛的女孩，他生命中为数不多的朋友。但在得知对方和自己一样是Omega是，Snape很果断地放弃了。一个斯莱特林绝对不会做无意义的事情，更何况，他曾经的阳光早已有人守护，比他更能守护好那绿色波澜中的温暖。

但他真的讨厌那个头发乱糟糟的傻里傻气的格兰芬多，特别是在莫名吃醋或者无聊地做一些恶作剧时，虽然Lily有时候会劝阻，但明显只会让某个脑中充满芨芨草的蠢货更加不清醒。而在那一句“泥巴种”后，终于，他的周围又安静了下来，除了有时一些恶意的挑衅与嘲讽。

事情的转变发生在一次他由于抑制剂的适应而导致信息素外泄，因为那个蠢狮子已经标记了Lily不受其他Omega信息素影响，所以这两个发现他发情的正在约会中的小情侣及时把他送往医疗翼，没有让一场可能会令他崩溃的噩梦发生，当然，他Omega的身份被这两人知晓了。

最终，James和Lily都答应替他保密，前者突然软化的态度一度令Snape感到极度不适。当问出疑惑时，某只差点跳脚但莫名安静的狮子有些羞愧地说道:

“我从小被灌输不能凭借alpha身份压制Omega，说真的，Snape，我为我之前的举动感到抱歉，希望你能原谅。”

Snape只是“哼”了一声，转向Lily表达自己的谢意与深深的愧疚。

“对不起，Lily。还有，谢谢，真的。”

“我也和你赌气这么久了，那就结束吧。不过你也真不够义气，Severus，竟然不告诉我你是Omega！你放心，回去我一定替你好好教训James他们！”

长久以来的一块石头终于落地，被疲惫折磨的Snape终于进入梦乡，因而有幸没能看到一直以来温柔的红发女孩对自家alpha暴揍后二人一起被Poppy扔出医疗翼的场面。

后来，虽然依旧不待见Potter，但很令人惊讶，他居然和Potter也成为朋友。

当然，如果这对夫妻没有那些试图当红娘的愚蠢举动就更好了。

也许他真的会孤独终老也不一定。

原以为日子会这么平凡的过去，真的。

Potter家添了个杂乱稻草的小巨怪，不过还好，他遗传了Lily的绿眼睛。因而Snape对于这个小巨怪的亲近有时候可以说是近乎纵容，怪那双令人无法拒绝的湿润的眼睛好像要哭出来。他只是不喜欢听小孩子歇斯底里地哭喊，绝对不是因为不想看小巨怪哭而有点心疼和心软，绝对不是！

只是，渐渐的，有点不一样的东西在他心中发芽，恐慌，无措，愧疚，害怕。无法面对人生中第二次的心动对象竟然是比自己小二十岁的好友的孩子，这是绝对不被允许的。

性别测定时，他希望这个小鬼是个Omega，可惜梅林永远不会采纳他的祈愿，或许是因为Potter家永远是被梅林眷顾？只是后来，每当临近发情期时，尽管小Harry用绿眼睛攻势抱紧已经是魔药教授的Snape的腰企图和他回去一起睡时，都被他冷面拒绝。一个斯莱特林绝对不会像自诩勇敢的无脑狮子一样做会令自己陷入危险境地的事情。

小Harry每每因为这事哭喊着被扔进自己的小房间，然后第二天早晨依旧乐此不疲地缠着Snape教授。

二年级曾有一段时间James看他的脸色不太对，有不甘，有幸灾乐祸，甚至有些微妙的同情？他不确定自己不正常的感情是否被发现，他甚至曾向邓布利多递交了辞职信企图离开英国，但最终由于Harry的绝食抵抗，Lily的强力劝阻，还有二人像个考拉死死抱住他的双腿不让离开直至他屈从点头为止，而那个老Potter？自然是无条件听从爱妻命令将所有Snape能溜走的的地方都严加封锁。

而到了如今的夜晚……

说实话，看到这个绿眼睛的小Potter出现时，他真的感觉自己被从名为绝望的深渊中拉起，而听到那疑似告白的话，应该是幻听吧，嗯，一定是这样。

骤然的放松使压制许久的欲望一下子涌出，魔药教授任由自己被欲望所吞噬……


End file.
